


I'll Make Sure It'll Be Okay

by FacetiousDruid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Ghosts, Guilt, Hallucinations, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacetiousDruid/pseuds/FacetiousDruid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy took a deep breath, looked his father in the eye and said in a rush, "Werewolves and ghosts and magic are real."</p><p>For a moment neither one of them said anything, they just stared at each other. Finally John says, "Son... I really don't think you're feeling well right now. Why don't we get you up to bed and I'll make you some soup or something?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make Sure It'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to leave this as a one-shot, but I was reliably informed by Trixafaerie and Leafontehwind that leaving this as such was NOT ACCEPTABLE. So what was once a one-shot is now a wip, so sorry? I donno when I'll be updating. Also kudos to my awesome beta Trixafaerie! 
> 
> ETA nope its a one-shot!

~"You killed me, you know that right?"~

"Dad do you mind if I talk to you about something?" Stiles asked, walking into the kitchen where his father was sitting at the table doing paperwork and drinking coffee. He looked exhausted, what with all the recent deaths happening around Beacon Hills again Stiles was not surprised.

The sheriff sighed. "Stiles I'm really very busy at the moment, can't this wait until some other time?" Without looking up he opened up a new folder and took a sip of his coffee. He had been on this case for over a week and there was still no real leads as to why five people had just started losing their minds and dying. Their bodies were turning up with defensive wounds and evidence pointed towards the killings being done with some kind of poison.

"Actually dad... I really need to talk to you."

Concerned, John finally looked up at his son and was shocked by what he saw, Stiles was wearing his favorite red hoodie, but it looked larger on him then it should and he was pale with bags under his eyes. Moving forward, Stiles sat in the chair to the side of his father and looked down at the table with is hands in his lap.

~"This really is all your fault."~

"Stiles are you all right? You really look like you should be lying down right now." Leaning towards his son, John rested his hand on Stiles' head to check his temperature; it wasn't high, if anything it felt lower. "Shit, Stiles, let me get you the heating blanket."

John moved to get up but Stiles grabbed his hand and said quickly, "No dad, I really am fine for the moment but I need to talk to you about a few things before you go anywhere, okay?" The sheriff sat back down slowly and nodded tentatively. Sighing, Stiles sat back against his chair and looked back at the table. "You're most likely not going to believe me but you need to hear me out before passing judgements."

"Alright Stiles, I'm listening."

The boy took a deep breath, looked his father in the eye and said in a rush, "Werewolves and ghosts and magic are real."

For a moment neither one of them said anything, they just stared at each other. Finally John says, "Son... I really don't think you're feeling well right now. Why don't we get you up to bed and I'll make you some soup or something?"

~"I'm dead all its all your fault."~

"No dad just-" looking down again, Stiles sighed and fiddled with his long sleeves. "I'm not just saying this because I'm sick, well I am, but not because I'm imagining things. I've been dealing with these kinds of things for over a year now." He glanced back up for a moment, looking at something over his father shoulder, then back down. "It's what I've been doing lately, I mostly do research and keep it all on record for myself."

John was staring hard at his son now. "Alright, say I believe you, and I'm not saying I do because you look like death warmed over at the moment. Why are you telling me about this now?"

~"How could you do this to me?"~

Flinching Stiles looked up again. "It has to do with the recent deaths."

"You know who's been killing these people?" Shifting forward the sheriff narrowed his eyes at his son. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Stiles flinched again. "I was trying to figure out how to stop it but all I figured out was why it was choosing these specific people." He leaned forward and spoke before his father could interrupt again. "It's a vengeful ghost that's cursing people."

"Stiles-"

"No dad, listen, this curse follows the same pattern every time. First, they start having bruising on their arms like someone was grabbing and hitting them, then they start seeing things... people that aren't there, that couldn't be there. Then those people start talking to to them, after that... the madness sets in and all the while the person's body slowly stops functioning. Heart-rate slows, the stomach starts rejecting food, acute exhaustion sets in and dexterous movement becomes more and more difficult. It follows as such until the failing organs eventually lead to death less then a week later." Stiles tells his father as clinically as he can.

John was silent a moment while taking a good look at his son, before asking, "you said you knew why this ghosts was choosing the people it does?"

Looking back at his hands the boy shifted uncomfortably. "The people she has cursed all blame themselves for the death of a family member, they didn't necessarily have to have anything to do with it, they just need to truly feel guilty and blame themselves for it." Stiles glanced over his father's shoulder again. "Also the curse only works on humans, a werewolf's body heals too well for the curse and it goes away after six days."

~"To your own mother?"~

"Stiles... show me your arms." At first his son didn't move, just continued to fiddle with his sleeves. " _Now, Stiles_." Moving forward, he slowly pushed them up to his elbows. All along his forearms there were finger shaped bruises at various stages of healing, like someone had repeatedly grabbed his arms far too tightly. Staring painfully at his sons arms, John reached out and held onto the boy's hands while struggling to breathe. "Oh god, _Stiles_."

"I've been working on it nonstop for days, but with the auditory hallucinations mixing with the visual, it's becoming harder and harder to focus, even with increasing my adderall." Stiles looked up at his dad again and grimaced. "I have all of the information saved on my computer and I want you to go through it and then talk to the vet, Dr. Deaton, he'll be able to help you continue looking for a way to stop this."

~"Now you're going to die just like me."~

"What--" John had to clear his throat before continuing, "what do you see and hear? From the hallucinations?"

Looking back over his father's shoulder Stiles face twisted. "I see mom. She tells me how it's all my fault she died. And asks why I killed her."

"Son, her dying was in no way your fault! You had absolutely nothing to do with it." God, it was hard for John to breathe, how could this be happening?

"I know that logically, but it doesn't matter what you know, all that matters is what you believe."

John stood quickly and pulled his son into a bone crushing hug. "Stiles you can't die, do you hear me? _You cannot_."

Gripping tight, Stiles buried his face in his father's shirt and started to shake. "You-you have to read the research that I've done. Then when you figure out who this ghost was, you need to burn her body okay? Dump salt on it first, then burn the whole thing and it should remove any curses that were left. If you need help with any of it Scott or Derek will be more then willing to help you. Well, Scott more than Derek." John held his son harder, listening while his son spoke. "Just... just try to hurry alright?"

~"Because its all your fault."~

"Don't worry son, I'll make sure it'll be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you didn't catch it, the speech in the "~" marks is when Stiles is hearing the hallucination. Thanks for reading! ^.^


End file.
